Launch parameters may generally include kinematics parameters of a moving object measured at launch. Launch parameters generally involve some assumptions made on the environmental condition such as wind speed. Some example launch parameters may include, but are not limited to, speed, elevation angle, azimuth angle, spin rate, and spin axis. With the assumptions and launch parameters, an entire trajectory of an object may be extrapolated. For example, some systems configured to measure the launch parameters can provide the shape of trajectory from start till the end of the flight.
Currently, launch monitor systems may be used to measure launch parameters. Most launch monitors use either radar or high-speed cameras to capture data from which launch parameters are measured. The current launch monitors suffer from some shortcomings. For example, the radar-based launch monitors are complex and cost prohibitive for general consumers. Specifically, the radar-based launch monitors use multiple sample points, specially-marked objects, cannot adequately deal with indoor reflection, and are generally operated and calibrated by trained personnel.
Likewise, the high-speed camera-based launch monitor suffers from multiple problems. For instance, the optical characteristics, alignment of the camera, and illumination in the environment are critical in these systems. Thus, the camera-based launch monitor is calibrated regularly. The calibrations often vary from one environment to another. For example, a change in background lighting profile may require a recalibration so that the object can be located. The steps to calibrate and align the camera-based launch monitor involve equipment and skill that average consumers do not possess. Also, vast resources are needed to provide on-site or off-site technical assistance to help users with setup, calibration, and alignment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.